Orc
Name: Charles Merrimen (Only answers to Orc though) Age: 14 Power: Human rock. He's made completely out of it, except for this one patch around his eye, that remains to be human flesh. Level: About a 3 to 4 Life Before the FAYZ Orc was the biggest, baddest bully at Perdido Beach. Terrorized kids, using his strength to get what he wanted. Not exactly the brightest of the bunch, but was still a pretty dang good bully. Of course, his life was turned topsy turvy when the Poof happened. Life During the FAYZ At first, it looked like Orc might be the one ruling Perdido Beach, as he still struck fear into kids. However, Caine came into town, and Orc quickly gave up power to him - considering Caine's brains greatly overpowered Orc's. However, Orc was turned into a sherrif of sorts, almost a lackey to ensure that the rules Caine put forth were followed. Well, one day, Orc saw a girl named Bette performing "magic tricks," or using her powers. Something that had been outlawed by Caine. Well, when she didn't stop after Orc said to, he started to beat her. Hard. With a baseball bat. HE beat her until Sam intervened and stopped Orc. However, the next day, Bette died from internal bleeding. Orc never forgave himself. He was a bully, but he wasn't a killer. The knowledge that he had been the cause of someone's death had been too much for him. And he discovered that beer would help him forget, at least momentarily. He became an alcoholic at fourteen. Not too much later afterwords, Orc was mauled by a pack of the talking coyotes. He was left for dead by Caine. However, Orc didn't die. No, he returned to Perdido Beach, barely alive, with a strange rash growing over his skin. Rock. Spreading all over him day after day until only one fleshy part around his eye was left untouched. Orc remains adamant that his becoming rock was his punishment from God for killing Bette. He deserted Caine and joined Sam - as he blames Caine for making him kill Bette - and is now one of Same's begrudging followers. I say begrudging, as he won't do anything unless he gets some beer out of it. Relationships Orc hasn't met too many people yet. However . . . . Sam - Only follows him because he has nowhere else to go. Caine - Hates him. He made him commit murder. Drake - Hates him too. Orc actually fought Drake during the battle of Perdido Beach. Drakes whip had very little effect on Orc's rocky exterior. Anna - He doesn't like her too much, especially when she uses big words that he can't understand. Brianna - She's nice. Rohin - Needs to toughen up. And eat more meat. Lana - She healed his human cheek after a Zeke had gnawed through it. He's forever grateful to her for preserving the one human part of him left. She's the only person he's told his real name to.